Momentos a sós
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Nos seus momentos a sós, Yuuko pensa sobre o seu passado,e relembra que algo novo vai acontecer em sua vida. YuukoxClow e um poko WatanukixYuuko Obs:Meu 2º presente de aniversario para você, Artemys Ichihara. Amiga mais que especial do kokoro.1ª fic aki


Alguien soy yo

**Nome: **Momentos a sós

**Autora: **Lady Luna Andrews

**Par: **Yuuko/Clow ( e um pokinhu Yuuko/ Watanuki P )

**Censura: **Para todas idades

**Género: **Romance

**Resumo: **Nos seus momentos a sós, Yuuko pensa sobre o seu passado,e relembra que algo novo vai acontecer em sua vida.

**Agradecimentos: **Artemys Ichihara e ao seu 2º presente de aniversario atrasado ahuahau , sei com você ama esses dois ahuahu, e desculpa eu tinha de por Yuuko e Clow ahuahaua

**Disclaimer: **xxxHolic pertence á CLAMP

**Nota: **Boa leitura!! E manda reviews para o bem ou para o mal mas manda…ahahha

--

Era noite, enquanto estava todo o mundo dormindo, Soel, Larg e Maru e Moro havia porem alguém que não estava com sono, e se encontrava sentada fumando.

Como ela amava estar aqueles momentos a sós. Pois era na noite que tudo fluía , que tudo era descoberto, que ela poderia ser como queria. Sem precisar esconder. Era nesses momentos que ela pensava na vida, no que havia sido, no que estava sendo e no que estava por vir.

Conforme o fumo saia de seu cachimbo, era da mesma forma que seu pensamentos fluíam para um passado que por mais ela escondesse perante os outros, nesses momentos a sós fluíam como agua.

**Flashback**

- Que você quer dizer com isso, Clow ? – diz Yuuko com o seu habitual sakê ao lado, e fumando.

- O que já expliquei para você, meu anjo. – Diz com seu habitual sorriso, que por mais que Yuuko dizesse que odiava, ela lá no fundo amava.

- Hum…então você criou os Mokonas, me ajudou a educa-los, agora quer que eu os ponha a dormir. Não estou entendendo.- diz Yuuko visivelmente mal humorada.

- É claro que você entende..mas você se apegou demais a eles para querer entender…eles têm uma missão nesse mundo…tal como você e eu…

Yuuko tentava escapar do assunto " você e eu ", olhando na direcção da Lua, que estava cheia, não lhe dando resposta. Ao qual Clow aproveita se aproximando dela, lhe falando próximo ao ouvido.

- Você foge…. Mas um dia chegará alguém… que você não conseguirá afastar…

Yuuko engole seco , não gostava nada daquele tom de voz, ela sabia que quando ele utilizava aquele tom falava grandes verdades. Mas ela não queria aceitar, não queria , não podia amar mais ninguém.

- Nunca irei amar outro alguém…

Clow acaricia aquele rosto, a aproximando lentamente , a sustendo pela a cintura, ao qual ela não se opõe, e se beijam.

- Nunca diga nunca… tal como eu irei amar outro alguém…em outra vida…você irá encontrar outro alguém..a quem amar…quando eu não estiver mais aqui. Mesmo que eu me vá sempre estarei com você , serei sempre especial, mas você irá amar essa pessoa e ele te retribuirá. O meu desejo é que você não se deixe deter…não se feche em seu mundo…meu anjo.- E lhe lança mais um olhar "irritante".

**Fim do Flashback**

Acabando de fumar o cachimbo, se dirige ao seu quarto indo dormir.

O dia amanhece, e com ele um novo dia começa. Sinto alguém a entrar no terreno da loja, alguém que tinha um forte desejo.

Maru e Moro logo o trazem para perto de mim, lá estava ele, com um fato de colegial, com uns óculos adornando seu belo rosto, uns belos olhos azuis que olhavam para mim com surpresa e assombro.

Fumando meu cachimbo, depois de falar com ele , e lhe explicar que teria de trabalhar na minha loja, ele sai. Maru e Moro lhe acompanham. Eu fico olhando a porta, fumando calmamente.

- Watanuki Kimihiro…- No fundo de seu coração, Yuuko sabia que lhe agrada o rapaz, era extremamente engraçado, de bom coração, tão parecido a ele, aquele irritante Clow.

Acabando de fumar, se dirige a entrada de sua loja observando o Sol que estava caindo, dando lugar a uma bela Lua no céu. No fundo de seu coração, Yuuko queria que o outro dia chegasse para começar a " infernizar " a vida daquele garoto.

Com um leve sorriso, olhando o céu , Yuuko deixa escapar.

- Odeio quando você tem razão… Clow…

A noite cai e outro dia amanhece, lá aparece Watanuki pontual, olhando Watanuki cozinhando, bebendo o seu sakê, Yuuko sorri.

È Clow tinha razão, mesmo que Yuuko tivesse amado um dia , a ele. No seu coração, podia entrar outra pessoa a quem amar, e esse alguém não podia ser mais que um jovem perseguido por fantasmas e com uma leve irritação face a ela, ninguém mais que Watanuki Kimihiro.

**FIM**


End file.
